


How to Train your Pet

by Kael_Vercorian



Series: Through the Multiverse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brainwashing, Impact Play, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian
Summary: In one world, Tobirama is captured by Kinkaku and Ginkaku instead of killed, forced to be their 'pet', brainwashed into compliance.(Based off chapter 2 and 7 of my Afterlife story.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will show a few scenes of Tobirama's 'training' and a few chapters after he's brainwashed. Then it'll show after they're dead, how this Tobirama reacts in the afterlife. 
> 
> If there are any ideas you have, feel free to suggest them in the comments. If I'm inspired, I might include them in the story.

Tobirama curses softly as he sees the shroud of red chakra surrounding Kinkaku. He had been fighting the Gold and Silver brothers for hours, and they weren’t even close to running out of chakra while he barely has anything left. Worse yet, they were barely injured while it felt like his bruises had bruises. What kind of monsters had Kumo produced?

He staggers out of the way as Kinkaku charges him, nearly colliding with a tree. At least, they hadn’t bothered using the famed Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. They were well known for using those weapons against their opponents, but apparently, they used those tools because they were _bored._ It was a game to them, to use against weaker nin. It would almost be flattering, that they felt him strong enough for a real fight. Their attempts to kill him, however, leave little room for positive thought.

His muscles ache as he straightens up from the tree, vision blurring as a wave of dizziness overcomes him. Chakra exhaustion. He can’t fight anymore. Will they let him run?

No.

He’s tackled as soon as he tries to flee, pinned on his back, Kinkaku’s grip like steel as he holds his wrists above his head. Without his strength, Kinkaku may as well be a mountain. Unmovable. Unsurmountable.

Tobirama stops moving, staring up at Kinkaku with tired, defiant eyes. He can’t see a way out of this, but he’s not going to give in to fear. He’s already lived longer than any shinobi could expect. His students are safe. The village is in good hands. He has no regrets.

“Such a fierce look, Nidaime-sama,” says Kinkaku, mockingly. His eyes flicker down to Tobirama’s cheek, blood trickling down from a shallow kunai nick. He grins. “Blood is a good look on you, isn’t it? How about we have some fun before you die?”

Tobirama tenses, alarm jolting through him as Kinkaku leans down. His pulse thunders in his ears as Kinkaku licks the blood off his cheek, the full meaning of his words sinking in.

“Ginkaku, help me tie his arms up,” says Kinkaku.

Struggling is useless. They flip him onto his back, tying his wrists together with a rope they pull from a storage scroll. Hands grip his ankles, ignoring his weak attempts to kick out as they slide his sandals off. His armor is next, a sick feeling settling in his stomach with each piece that comes off.

Heat rushes to his cheeks as the hem of his pants is yanked down. Useless or not, he tries to kick Ginkaku when he reaches for his underwear, but his foot is easily caught. Humiliation burns through him as they strip his clothing off, using a kunai to get rid of his shirt. They leer down at him, smirking at his embarrassed fidgeting. There’s no hiding from their gaze, every inch of him exposed.

Ginkaku hauls him up by his bound arms, forcing him onto his knees as the other man sits behind him, legs bracketing his own. It gives Ginkaku easy access to his neck, a harsh tug on his hair tilting his head to the side. Lips on his skin, kissing down the line of his throat. A tongue, licking away sweat and blood. Teeth scraping against every bruise.

Tobirama couldn’t stay quiet if his life depended on it, a low groan building up in the back of his throat. Never before has he wanted to curse how sensitive his neck is! It’s the sweetest torment, to be given such pleasure by an enemy.

He squirms as Kinkaku joins in, caressing his stomach, sliding his hands up to pinch and pull at his nipples. His back arches with a strangled moan, conflicted over whether he wants to lean away or into the aching pleasure. He doesn’t want this, but he’s _tired,_ and their touch feels so _good._

Don’t get him wrong. If he could escape right now, he _would._ But he’s not going to uselessly struggle and turn this humiliatingly pleasurable experience into an agonizing nightmare. He can tell that they have a sadistic streak and doesn’t want to make them angry enough to go all out.

“Getting hard for us already, pretty boy?” asks Kinkaku, grinning smugly.

Tobirama bites back a whimper as Kinkaku loosely grasps his erection, stroking him with a slow, even pace. He presses his lips tightly together, trying to not to make any more noise. But that just draws Kinkaku’s attention to his mouth, grasping his chin to hold his head in place as he kisses him.

It’s not an intimacy that he wants to share with them, but Kinkaku presses against his cheeks until his mouth opens. He shivers as Kinkaku’s tongue invades his mouth, a hot burst of pleasure coiling in his stomach as he’s unable to get away. His cock throbs between his legs as he tugs uselessly at the rope around his wrists, feeling penned in and trapped between these two power-houses.

Tobirama moans as Ginkaku suddenly pinches his nipples, hips twitching forward into Kinkaku’s hold. His face heats up, shame burning as hotly as the pleasure. What was wrong with him? He’s never reacted this quickly to someone he _wanted_ to be touching him, so why….?

Was it the nonconsensual element? Or because he had never allowed his bedpartners to manhandle him? He doesn’t even know what his own kinks are.

“That’s probably enough foreplay, yeah?” asks Kinkaku.

“He looks ready to me,” agrees Ginkaku.

Tobirama sucks in a pained breath as he’s none-too-gently shoved onto the ground. Calloused hands grip his thighs, pulling his legs up around Kinkaku’s hips. A puff of chakra and he spots Ginkaku unsealing a bottle of lube. How often did they do this?

Ginkaku tosses the bottle to Kinkaku then grasps Tobirama’s cheeks, squeezing until he opens his mouth. “That’s it. Keep your mouth open for me and remember not to bite. It’d be a shame if I had to cut out that pretty tongue of yours.”

His eyes narrow in a sullen glare, but he doesn’t move as Ginkaku pushes his pants down, freeing his sizeable erection. Ginkaku seems to find his defiance amusing, chuckling as he grabs Tobirama’s hair, tight enough to make him wince.

Then—his mouth is full. Barely registering the taste of precum on his tongue as he chokes, instinctively trying to jerk back. He fails.

Ginkaku holds him in place, eyes half closed in pleasure, lips falling out of their lazy smirk as his mouth opens on a deep moan. He barely gives Tobirama time to breathe when he pulls out, snapping his hips forward to bury his cock in that wet heat, again and again.

Kinkaku isn’t idle. He slicks up his fingers, circling them around Tobirama’s hole to see him try to twitch away. His grip is like iron around Tobirama’s leg, keeping him still as he shoves three fingers in at once.

Tobirama chokes out a pained moan, squirming as he’s forcibly stretched. He’s given a moment to relax before the fingers start moving, unerringly finding his prostate, calloused fingertips rubbing against his sweet spot. His stomach clenches with unwanted pleasure, liquid heat trailing through his veins as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

Just as he’s about to tip over, the fingers hastily withdraw, leaving him shaking as he’s denied release. He whimpers around Ginkaku’s cock, gagging as the other man holds him in place. His jaw aches from the unfamiliar stretch, his scalp starting to hurt from the tight grip in his hair.

“Look at you,” breathes Ginkaku, rubbing his thumb underneath Tobirama’s eyes. “That desperation….you’re just aching to have a nice, thick cock inside you, aren’t you?”

He makes as much of a disagreeing noise as he can, but they both just laugh at him.

“No need to deny it, pretty boy. I’ve got what you want right here,” says Kinkaku, rubbing the tip of his cock against Tobirama’s hole.

Tobirama instinctively tenses, but that’s when Kinkaku shoves forward, past his resisting muscles to bury his cock to the hilt. He gives a stifled shout, trying to jerk away, but Kinkaku holds him firm. His cock twitches, precum trailing down his shaft, aroused beyond measure that they were ignoring his pain to seek their own pleasure.

He’s not given any time to adjust before Kinkaku starts moving, deep thrusts that drag across his prostate. It hurts at first, but the pain quickly fades to intense pleasure. He lets out a desperate moan, his cock aching to be touched, but his arms are trapped beneath his back.

Above him, Ginkaku’s breath hitches, hips grinding forward as he keeps his cock trapped in Tobirama’s mouth. It cuffs off his air supply, and out of a rising sense of panic, he starts sucking on Ginkaku’s cock, hoping to get him off quickly so that he can breathe again. It works. Less than a minute later, Ginkaku moans low and deep, cock throbbing against his tongue, semen hitting the back of his throat. Even as he chokes and gasps for breath, Ginkaku pulls out, a few last spurts of cum splashing across his face.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” says Kinkaku.

Tobirama gasps as his thrusts speed up, broad hands pushing his legs so far apart that his hips ache. His toes curl, muscles clenching around Kinkaku’s cock. He’s so _close_.

His teeth clench on a frustrated whimper, thighs shaking as Kinkaku stops moving. He can feel the other man cum inside him, his own cock weeping in envy, a small pool of precum forming on his stomach.

“Now what to do with you?” asks Kinkaku. His eyes flick down to Tobirama’s cock and he grins. “Let’s see how badly you want to cum.”

Kinkaku wraps his hand around Tobirama’s cock and then just…stops. Doesn’t move. 

Tobirama shifts his hips impatiently, then realizes by Kinkaku’s smirk that that’s exactly what he wants. For Tobirama to humiliate himself by humping his hand. The worst part is that he doesn’t have the self-control to hold still, cheeks burning at the mocking glint in Kinkaku’s eyes.

He bites his lip to hold back a pleasured cry, shaking through one of the strongest orgasms he’s ever had. His vision greys out at the edges, and he nearly blacks out, the stress of the day catching up to him. He blinks slowly as a hand waves in front of his face, uncomprehending.

“Come on, pretty boy. You got my hand dirty. Clean it up.”

Tobirama wrinkles his nose as cum slick fingers press against his lips, but reluctantly opens his mouth. He doesn’t have the energy to argue, letting his tongue flick out to clean Kinkaku’s hand.

“Good boy.” Kinkaku condescendingly pats his head, then turns to Ginkaku. “What do you think, brother? Think he’s the pet we’ve been looking for?”

Ginkaku tilts his head, staring at Tobirama as he considers it. “He _does_ meet our requirements. Yeah, why not. I don’t think we’ll find anyone more suited to our tastes.”

Tobirama feels a jolt of alarm, dispelling the exhaustion clouding his mind. Were they talking about _keeping_ him? He had assumed they would kill him after this, or else leave him here in this humiliated state. Instead, they were talking about making him their sex toy.

Ginkaku grins at his badly concealed horror. “You don’t like the idea now, but we’ll train that attitude out of you. Soon, you’ll be our pretty little pet, begging for our cocks.”

“We’ll train you to be desperate to be filled and to love the taste of cum. You’ll beg to suck us off and pout if we deny you. Someday, you’ll wonder why you ever bothered resisting at all,” says Kinkaku.

“You’re both insane,” says Tobirama, horrorstruck.

Ginkaku’s eyes narrow. “That’s no way to speak to your Masters. We’ll have to teach you manners too.” He strikes Tobirama across the face. “Acting out will earn you punishments; remember that.”

Tobirama scowls but doesn’t reply, not wanting to get hit again. He sees Kinkaku coming towards him with a needle in his hand and tenses.

“Don’t worry, pet. It’s just a sedative,” says Kinkaku. “It’ll be easier to carry you home if you’re asleep.”

Tobirama feels a sting of pain in his neck as Kinkaku sticks the needle in and, a moment later, a wave of exhaustion flow through him. He struggles to keep his eyes open, but the drug overpowers him. Not even a minute passes before he’s asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off the next time Tobirama wakes up, several hours later. I'll mention whenever there's any big time skips in the story. 
> 
> The third chapter will hopefully be posted within the next few days as it's mostly finished. After that, chapter updates will be sporadic.

When Tobirama wakes, he’s lying inside a tent, between a sleeping Kinkaku and Ginkaku. His arms are tied in front of him, and there’s a collar around his neck. It’s likely what’s keeping him from accessing his chakra, considering that he can’t see any seals upon his naked body.

He slowly climbs out of the tent, relieved when they stay asleep, and begins to look around. How far had they traveled that he doesn’t recognize this forest? At least the stars are the same, using them to figure out which direction Konoha is in.

Tobirama runs, quietly but quickly, through the forest, picking up a rock along the way to cut the ropes. If only he could find a pair of clothes out here as well. He doesn’t want to run into anyone in this undressed state, but at least one of the brothers had cleaned the cum off his face while he was asleep. To his disgust, he can still feel it dried on his legs. Perhaps he’ll find a stream where he can clean up.

He examines the collar as he moves, trying to figure out how to get it off. There’s a tiny, almost weightless, padlock preventing him from removing it. He can feel seals engraved into the metal, and there’s a faint hint of chakra inside. Chakra conductive metal reinforced with fuinjutsu, perhaps? That’ll make it nearly impossible to remove without the key.

Tobirama travels nearly three miles before he can faintly sense Ginkaku and Kinkaku approaching. The collar may prevent him from using his chakra, but at least he can still sense others, though not very well. He doesn’t even know how accurately he’s judging their distance from him. And what if they’re able to sense him, despite or because of the collar?

It’s not even another half-mile before they catch up to him. He tries to fight back, but without chakra, he might as well be a civilian. He’s easily pinned down, his arms retied.

“Let go of me!” orders Tobirama, trying to elbow Kinkaku in the face.

They ignore his protests, maintaining a stony silence as they drag him back to camp. He’s roughly tossed onto the ground, a boot shoved against his back before he can stand up.

“I’m disappointed in you, pet. Running away is _very_ bad behavior. We’ll have to punish you  now,” says Ginkaku.

He’s flipped onto his back, held in place by Kinkaku as Ginkaku slips a cock ring on him.

“What…?”

“Bad pets don’t get to cum,” says Kinkaku.

Ginkaku sits on the ground, pulling Tobirama over his lap while Kinkaku makes a shadow clone. The two Kinkaku’s kneel on either end of Tobirama, one holding down his arms and the other his legs.

 “Time for your punishment, pet,” says Ginkaku, lightly rubbing his hand against Tobirama’s ass.

Tobirama flinches as the first blow lands, pressing his lips firmly together to keep silent. His fingers clench in the grass below him, eyes squeezing shut as the blows get stronger. His hips move with every forceful hit, rubbing his cock against Ginkaku’s leg. To his embarrassment, he feels himself starting to harden, and not just from the friction. It’s a new discovery, finding out that he gets turned on from impact play.

He turns his head to the side, biting down on his bicep to muffle a moan. His face burns as Kinkaku snickers.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise. The Nidaime Hokage likes to be spanked like a naughty child,” says Kinkaku, amused.

Tobirama doesn’t reply, struggling not to moan again. He inhales sharply as the Kinkaku clone run its hands up his legs, caressing his inner thighs.

“Do you like this, pet?” asks Kinkaku, massaging the back of Tobirama’s legs.

Tobirama shakes his head, refusing to admit it feels good.

“No? Then how about this?” asks Kinkaku, slapping his hand against the back of Tobirama’s thigh at the same time that Ginkaku slaps Tobirama’s rear.

This time, Tobirama can’t hold back his moan, grinding his hips down against Ginkaku’s leg. His cock aches, begging for a release he knows Ginkaku and Kinkaku won’t give him.

“Your ass is turning such a lovely shade of red,” says Ginkaku. He runs his hands over Tobirama’s reddened cheeks, then teasingly rubs his finger against Tobirama’s entrance. “I think that should be enough for your first punishment.”

Tobirama draws in ragged breaths, relieved and irritatingly disappointed that they’ve stopped hitting him. Ginkaku’s hands leave him for a moment before something cold and wet suddenly lands on his hole. He jerks in surprise, hearing Ginkaku laugh at his reaction. He tries to stop his muscles from tensing as Ginkaku slowly slides two fingers deep inside him, coating his inner walls with lube.

He squirms, failing to hold back a moan as calloused fingers find his prostate, rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. He muscles clench down as a third finger slips inside, body craving something larger while his mind protests. A whimper escapes his lips as those horrible, wonderful, fingers disappear.

“Don’t worry, pet. I’ll fill you up with something much larger in a moment,” says Ginkaku.

An arm wraps around his waist, pulling him up. The other man quickly gets undressed and then Kinkaku shoves him forward. He ends up with his legs on either side of Ginkaku’s lap, his restrained hands resting on the other’s chest. Ginkaku grabs his hips, his cock pressing up against his hole.

His mouth opens on a shout, crying out as he’s forcibly pulled down onto Ginkaku’s cock. It hurts, being so suddenly filled. He lifts his hips up, trying to get the other man’s length out of him. He gets all but the tip out before Ginkaku stops him from moving. His hips are roughly pulled down again, shocks of pleasure tingling down his spine as a thick cock drags across his prostate.

Tobirama holds himself still, waiting for some of the pleasure to fade. He’s confused when Ginkaku doesn’t do anything, then realizes that the other man wants _him_ to move. Face turning red, he lifts his hips up, once again being forced to stop before Ginkaku’s cock is all the way out of him. This time, however, Ginkaku doesn’t force him back down.

He can feel his will to resist slowly slip away. His body feels hot, precum dripping out of his throbbing cock. His mind tries to protest that he doesn’t want to be doing this with Ginkaku and Kinkaku, but it feels too good to stop. He slams his hips down, letting out a choked moan.

“That’s it, pet. Fuck yourself on my cock,” groans Ginkaku, thrusting up into tight heat.

Tobirama tries to glare but the expression slips away. He feels Kinkaku’s hands on his waist, gliding up across his chest. He arches his back as fingers brush across his nipples, whimpering when they’re pinched to a painful degree. His cock throbs as Kinkaku’s finger don’t let go even as he begins moving again, moaning softly at the combination of pleasure and pain.

He lets out a breathless moan as Ginkaku suddenly thrusts up, feeling a burst of warmth inside him as the other man cums. Kinkaku’s fingers abruptly leave his nipples, instead wrapping around his waist and pulling him off of Ginkaku’s lap, causing him to let out a pleading whimper.

Kinkaku chuckles darkly. “I’m starting to believe we’re not going to have as much trouble training you as we thought we would. It’s so easy to get you riled up; we’ll have you begging for our cocks in no time.”

Tobirama weakly shakes his head but doesn’t resist as Kinkaku pushes him down onto the ground, shivering as the other man grabs his legs and pushes them over his shoulders. He groans as Kinkaku slowly pushes inside him, muscles clenching down as Kinkaku’s thick length brushes against his prostate.

Kinkaku leans forward, roughly pushing his mouth against Tobirama’s. He tries to turn away, but Kinkaku firmly grabs his hair, keeping his head still. A tongue delves into his mouth, exploring every inch. He can feel the other smirk against his mouth as he moans, teeth nipping at his lips.

The kiss ends, Kinkaku snapping his hips forward, letting out a pleased growl. Tobirama shivers at the sound, turning his head away so he can’t see Kinkaku watching him. His breath hitches as a mouth latches onto his neck, licking and sucking marks onto his skin.

Tobirama loses control of his voice as Kinkaku keeps up his relentless pace, pleasured cries spilling from his lips. He loses track of time, stuck in this blissful torment, until it abruptly comes to an end. There’s the flash of heat inside him, Kinkaku letting out a deep groan, then the other man slowly pulls out. His legs are lowered to the ground, and he finds himself reaching for his neglected cock, giving a desperate moan when his hands are caught.

“None of that, pet. We already told you we’re not letting you cum today,” says Kinkaku. He grins when Tobirama can’t hold back a pleading whimper. “Begging won’t work, either. After all, what kind of Master would I be if I went back on my word?”

Tobirama scowls. “I’m not a _pet._ ”

“You’re whatever we say you are, pet. You can’t do anything about it,” says Kinkaku.

“We should plug him up for the journey,” says Ginkaku, unsealing one from a storage scroll.

“ _Excellent_ idea,” purrs Kinkaku, taking the toy and smoothly sliding it inside Tobirama.

Tobirama squirms, feeling the toy press against his sweet spot. Why did they even have such a thing with them? Who just carries around sex toys?

“Right. Let’s go,” says Kinkaku.

They take turns holding him down while they get dressed, then Ginkaku picks him up bridal style. He tries to struggle, yelping as the other man swats his sore backside.

“Hush, pet. It’s time to go home,” says Ginkaku. “Behave now and you might get to cum tomorrow.”

Tobirama reluctantly settles down, resting his head on Ginkaku’s shoulder. He knows he can’t get away right now, and if he tries, they might use the sedative again. Better to wait and assess the situation. They’ll have to let their guard down at some point and that’s when he’ll make his escape.

He dozes off for a while until he senses them pass through a chakra barrier. Looking around, he can see that they’re still inside a forest, a nice two-story house in the middle of a clearing. He catches a glimpse of fruit trees and a vegetable garden before they take him inside.

The brothers take their shoes off in the entry way, then carry him past the living room into a hallway. Two bedrooms, bathroom, an office, and then the door at the end of the hall leads downstairs into a basement.

There’s a stack of blankets in the far-right corner, almost a foot high. In the left corner, what appears to be a shower curtain, which is odd because he can see a showerhead on the wall across from it, not covered by a curtain.

There’s a chain on the floor, connected to the back wall, only as long as half the basement. Kinkaku pulls out a key while Ginkaku clips the chain onto his collar. Kinkaku then quickly unlocks the padlock and loops it through the chain, securing the leash to his collar.

“This is going to be your bedroom for a while, pet,” says Ginkaku, setting Tobirama down on the pile of blankets. “After your training is finished, you’ll be allowed to sleep in the bedroom with us.”

Tobirama runs his hands over the top blanket, finding the pile to be rather soft and cushioned. He’s a bit surprised that they’ve apparently taken his comfort into consideration. He looks up as Ginkaku speaks, wondering if their bedroom is as weird as the basement. Or rather, if it has the same weird equipment.

In the first half of the basement, there are chains on the walls and a couple of trunks in the corner, probably containing different types of sex toys. There’s a leather table to the side with chains on the end to strap down his arms and legs. And an exercise bike with a dildo in the seat.

Kinkaku sees where he’s looking and grins. “Exercise made fun, pet. I’m sure you’ll enjoy trying that one out. But perhaps we’ll give your butt a few days to heal from your punishment first.”

Tobirama blushes, his traitorous cock twitching at the idea. He scoots back away from Kinkaku, hissing as the plug shifts inside him and his reddened cheeks rub against the soft blankets. His cock, which had gone soft during their journey here, begins to harden again.

“Ah, that reminds me,” says Kinkaku, pulling out a sealing scroll.

Tobirama frowns, watching in confusion as Kinkaku unseals a cock ring, switching it out for the one he’s wearing. The new one isn’t as tight, doesn’t restrict the blood flow to prevent him from cumming, so what is it for?

Reaching down, he senses a surge of chakra as he touches it, right before the stupid thing shocks him. He quickly pulls his finger back, relieved that the shock was so mild, only enough to sting instead of injure. Though to his embarrassment, the slight hint of pain has actually made him harder, a drop of precum dripping from the tip of his cock.

Kinkaku chuckles at his reaction. “That cock ring will give you a light shock every time you touch it or your cock. If you try to take it off, the shock will get stronger and only stop once it’s back in place. Technically, you _could_ take it off, the shock won’t be strong enough to kill you, but it might damage your nerves. It would be a shame if you had trouble getting hard ever again.”

Tobirama grimaces, deciding it’s not worth trying to take it off.

“The cock ring won’t shock you if your cock touches something other than your hand,” continues Kinkaku, “ _but_ the ring will shock you if your start to cum, so I don’t recommend rubbing your cock against the floor to get off. The only ones who can take the cock ring off without shocking you are Ginkaku and I.”

“There’s a toilet and sink behind the curtain,” says Ginkaku. “We’re giving you privacy for that only because we don’t want to see it. You’ll get no privacy while bathing; and, in fact, we’ll probably be the ones bathing you most of the time. After all, it’s normal for Masters to give their pets baths, isn’t it?”

Ginkaku chuckles at the irritated look in Tobirama’s eyes. “Ah, almost forgot. Don’t take the plug out unless you need to go the bathroom, and make sure to put it back in after you’ve cleaned yourself up. If we come back here in the morning and it’s not in you, then you won’t get to cum for the next three days.”

They seem to be waiting for his reply, so Tobirama reluctantly nods his head.

“Good boy,” says Ginkaku, kneeling down in front of him. He grabs a handful of Tobirama’s hair and tilts his head up, firmly pressing their mouths together. Then grabs a kunai out of his weapons holster to cut the ropes off Tobirama’s wrists.

Ginkaku hops up and steps back, Kinkaku taking his place in front of Tobirama. Kinkaku briefly touches his lips to Tobirama’s, running his fingers through white hair. “Good night, pet. Behave tonight and we might reward you in the morning.”

The two of them don’t wait for his reply before heading back upstairs, leaving Tobirama alone in the basement. They leave one of the lamps on near the door, so that he won’t be stuck in complete darkness. Tobirama glances around, seeing a pile of pillows against the wall. He crawls over there, biting back a moan as the plug shifts inside him. He grabs one of the pillows and rests his head on it, trying to ignore his erection.

Of course, trying not to think about something just makes you think about it more. He shifts his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock against the bed. He knows he’s just making it worse, as there’s no way he’s willing to risk being seriously shocked to cum. But thinking about how he’s not allowed to cum just makes his arousal stronger. Why couldn’t he have discovered his kinks with someone he knows and trusts instead of with the enemy?

Tobirama sighs and closes his eyes, trying to relax enough to fall asleep. He forces himself to ignore his aching erection and the plug inside his ass that sends a jolt of pleasure through him every time he moves his hips or legs. Eventually, after staying still long enough, the arousal fades enough for him to fall asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter three! Took a bit longer to finish than I hoped, but I had trouble figuring out how to wrap it up. No big time skip for this chapter. It's just the morning after Tobirama has been brought to their house.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter for this will be out. The muse comes and goes. It could be months or weeks. We'll see.

“Good morning, pet!”

Tobirama jolts awake, heart pounding as he quickly sits up. The lights flicker on, showing Ginkaku and Kinkaku coming down the stairs, the former holding a plate of food.

“Ah, it looks like we startled him, Kinkaku.” Ginkaku chuckles, crouching down to set the plate down beside Tobirama. “Here you go, pet. Breakfast in bed. Eat up. We’ve got a long day ahead of us!”

Tobirama eyes the food warily. They probably haven’t drugged it, but who knows with these lunatics? Nonetheless, he reaches for the spoon, only to have Ginkaku pick it up instead. He watches in disbelief as the man scoops up some of the food, leaning back as Ginkaku holds it up to his lips. Was he really expected to let them feed him like a child?

Ginkaku’s eyes narrow. “Either I feed you or you don’t eat, pet. Make up your mind.”

Tobirama glances away, sullenly staring at the wall behind Ginkaku as he opens his mouth. His lips wrap around the spoon, teeth scraping the food off as Ginkaku pulls back the utensil. He chews slowly, not looking forward to doing this again. At least the food tastes good. Apparently, they were decent cooks and didn’t intend to feed him gruel. With that whole pet theme, he’s lucky they’re not trying to give him dog food.

“Good, isn’t it?” asks Ginkaku, seeing Tobirama’s expression. He holds up another spoonful to Tobirama’s mouth, grinning at how quickly he opens his mouth this time.

After breakfast, Ginkaku sets the plate down and reaches out to run his fingers through Tobirama’s hair. His muscles tense, contemplating knocking Ginkaku’s hand away.

Ginkaku notices. “You’re not really in a good position to fight back right now, pet. If you couldn’t defeat us with chakra, how do you think you’d win without it?”

Tobirama doesn’t reply, irritated to know that Ginkaku is right. He can’t win like this. If he wants to escape, he’s going to need to find a way to sneak past them. He looks at the ground, thinking that the fingers in his hair would feel nice if it wasn’t so patronizing. He isn’t a pet.

“Since you’ve just woken up and eaten, you probably have to go to the restroom,” says Ginkaku.

Tobirama nods.

“Alright, then, go do that. I’ll wait,” replies Ginkaku. His eyes narrow as Tobirama starts to get to his feet. “No standing.”

Tobirama stills, slowly sinking back down to his knees. He frowns unhappily at Ginkaku but crawls over to the bathroom area, blushing as the plug shifts inside him. He closes the curtain behind him, examining his surroundings. There’s a short sink to the side, only coming up to his chest while kneeling and a toilet that’s practically in the ground. The entire thing is set up so that he won’t have to get up from his knees.

On the floor, to the right of the sink, there’s a box of soap, an unopened bottle of toothpaste, and a toothbrush still in the package. It looks like Ginkaku and Kinkaku had bought these items and left them here, waiting for when they finally picked someone to be their ‘pet’. He gets the toothbrush out and begins brushing him teeth, not wanting to get cavities. He’s not sure the two of them would care enough to take him to the dentist.

Once done, he hesitates in front of the curtain, nervous at the thought of what they’ll do to him next and half-afraid that he’ll enjoy it. He won’t turn into the mindless pet that they want him to be and he’s determined to escape from them, but he can’t deny to himself that what they’ve done so far has felt good. But how long will that last? Will they eventually get tired of him not submitting the way they want and cause him pain? Real pain, that is, not the spanking they had given him earlier. He was able to handle that much, but he worries that they might try to break his will by breaking bones.

Tobirama forces a look of neutrality on his face and crawls over to Ginkaku, gritting his teeth at the lustful way the other man is staring at him. His eyes flicker to the right as Kinkaku approaches them, muscles tensing as Kinkaku kneels down behind him.

“What are you doing?” he asks as Kinkaku grabs his wrists and pulls his arms behind his back.

“I’m holding you still while Ginkaku changes your leash,” replies Kinkaku. “We can’t have you trying to take the collar off.”

Tobirama frowns, glancing over to Ginkaku as the man pulls out a storage scroll and unseals a key and a metal chain leash. Kinkaku’s hands are like iron bars around his wrists, preventing him from struggling as Ginkaku unleashes him from the wall and attaches the new, portable leash to his collar. His hands are released just as Ginkaku harshly tugs on the collar, forcing him to crawl forward to avoid being strangled.

“It’s bath time, pet,” says Ginkaku, leading Tobirama over to the shower area.

There’s a drain on the floor and a shelf on the wall below and to the right of the showerhead. Ginkaku turns the shower on for a moment, just long enough to get Tobirama’s skin and hair wet. Then off again, pouring soup into his hands.

Tobirama closes his eyes as they begin touching him, soap-slick hands traveling down his back, then lower to knead the muscles of his ass. His hips squirm, the plug shifting inside him. It’s a relief and disappointment when they move on, sinking even lower to glide across his legs.

Meanwhile, Kinkaku starts massaging soap into his hair, fingertips lightly scraping across his scalp. He bites his lip to hold in a moan, shivering as Ginkaku begins trailing his fingers over his sensitive inner thighs. Two days in and they had already found his weak spots.

His cock slowly hardens as they explore every inch of his body. Kinkaku’s hands trail down the sensitive line of his neck, gliding across his chest. His stomach tenses as they spread soap across his abdomen, breathing out shakily as one of them starts to play with his nipples.

Tobirama closes his eyes as they clean his face, lips pressed tightly together to keep any soap out. They move onto his arms and feet next, his leg twitching at the almost ticklish sensation.

“Just a couple places left,” says Kinkaku, taking a hold of his cock.

Tobirama lets out a stifled moan, suppressing the urge to rock his hips as Kinkaku strokes his cock. Once, twice, three times before letting go. Behind him, Ginkaku reaches underneath him to grab his balls, rubbing them with the palm of his hands. Then one of them rubs his perineum, and he can’t help the way his hips squirm, whimpering in the back of his throat.

“Easy, pet. If you cum with this ring on, it’ll shock you,” says Ginkaku.

Tobirama stills, a jolt of fear making his heart beat faster. He had forgotten about that accursed thing. How long did they intend to leave it on?

“Let’s get this out and then we can rinse you off,” says Ginkaku.

He sucks in a sharp breath as Ginkaku slowly pulls the toy out. Soapy fingers run over his hole, cleaning away their cum. Then water, hot and soothing, comes pouring over his head.  

“There. All nice and clean,” says Ginkaku.

Tobirama makes a discontent noise when the water shuts off, and a moment later, it comes back on. He sighs happily, keeping his eyes closed as he relaxes under the water.

“I guess we’ll leave that running for a few minutes, since you seem to like it so much,” says Kinkaku. “We can be considerate Masters, after all. As long as you’re behaving.”

Somehow, he refrains from rolling his eyes. It’s a cheap manipulation tactic, using ‘rewards’ when he does what they want. Causing him pain or discomfort when he doesn’t. Unfortunately, it can be very effective over long periods of time. He’ll need to keep his guard up until he can escape.

Eventually, they shut the water off and towel him dry. Kinkaku picks up his leash, and they lead him upstairs, forcing him to crawl the whole way there. He’s forced to sit on Ginkaku’s lap, facing him, as the two lounge on the couch. Ginkaku’s hand rests on his lower back, the other on top of his thigh, teasingly close to his erection.

“Now that we’re all clean and comfortable, it’s time to talk about rules. Kinkaku and I discussed this last night, and we’ve come up with the rules we want you to follow.”

“Rule one, no clothes on in the house,” says Kinkaku. “You can use a blanket if it’s cold, but we’ll probably just the turn the heat up. We want easy access to your body, and if you start trying to use a blanket as a shield, we’ll take it away.”

As Kinkaku speaks, Ginkaku’s fingers drift down, softly rubbing against his hole. His legs tense, hips giving an aborted twitch before stilling. They act like nothing’s wrong, ignoring his reaction as they continue to talk.

“Rule two, you’ll stay kneeling in the house,” says Ginkaku. “Exceptions can be made if something dangerous happens, but I doubt it will. If your knees start to get sore from crawling everywhere, we’ll provide knee pads, lotions for dry skin, cushions for you to kneel on.”

“Ah, does that mean I can’t sit on the ground either? It has to be kneeling every time?” asks Tobirama, hips jerking as Ginkaku starts to prod at his hole, acting like his finger is going to go in but never quite doing so. Which it shouldn’t as they haven’t lubed him up yet.

“Good point. I suppose sitting in the corner would be alright, when we’re not playing with him?” asks Ginkaku, looking to his brother.

“Yes, that’s fine. But when he’s at our feet, it has to be kneeling,” says Kinkaku.

“Okay. Rule three, you can only cum with our permission. In fact, you are not to even pleasure yourself without our approval. Ideally, you wouldn’t even touch your cock, but we understand that could make going to the bathroom difficult,” says Ginkaku.

“Rule four, no back talk. Any rude language will earn you a slap in the face. You are to be respectful at all times,” says Kinkaku.

“Rule five,” says Ginkaku, taking out a bottle of lube, “is that you are never to try and physically stop us from doing what we want to your body.” He holds eye contact with Tobirama as he slides one lube-slicked finger inside him. “You can voice pain or discomfort, but never stop us. If we want to fuck you until you pass out, then all you get to do is hold on for the ride.”

Well, that’s one rule he already knows he’ll be breaking. Perhaps not _often_ as he’s mostly resigned to the fact that he can’t fight back without chakra. But if they’re already hurting him anyway, why wouldn’t he try to stop them? Actually, that’s a good point to bring up.

“If you’re willing to hurt me no matter what I do, why wouldn’t I try to protect myself?” asks Tobirama.

Ginkaku pauses. “…Huh. Guess you have a point there.”

“Eh, we wouldn’t be good Masters if we hurt him more than he could handle,” says Kinkaku, shrugging. “Just means we need to learn his limits of how rough we can be before it’s too much.”

“True,” says Ginkaku, slipping another finger inside Tobirama. He pumps them in slowly, spreading them apart as he pulls out, tugging at the rim of his hole. “Rule six is that you have to call us Master. We own you now, and the sooner you accept that, the better it’ll be for everyone.”

Tobirama grits his teeth, both at the condescending words and at what Ginkaku’s fingers are doing. It takes effort not to squirm, to try to get away or to push back into that teasing touch. His cock lies heavy between his legs, but he knows better than to touch it. First, the cock ring would shock him, and then they would punish him for breaking one of their precious ‘rules’.

“Rule seven is that you’re to stay in shape. We’ll control your diet and make sure you exercise every day,” says Kinkaku.

“We like how strong you are,” says Ginkaku, giving his leg a squeeze. “If we wanted a weak pet, we would have just nabbed a civilian.”

Tobirama has no idea how to respond to that. He’s not so selfish as to wish they’d chosen someone else, but he can’t say he’d sacrifice himself to save a random civilian, either. Perhaps stage a rescue mission, if he’d heard of them doing this to someone else. He’s sent his shinobi to break up sex trafficking rings before.

“Rule eight is that you’re not to try going upstairs. Of course, we’re not going to let you go wandering around so early in your training, but the second floor is just completely off limits,” says Kinkaku.

“The second floor is where we keep our armory and library. Unruly pets don’t need access to such dangerous materials,” says Ginkaku, giving a swift slap to Tobirama’s ass.

Tobirama sucks in a quick breath as his muscles clench around Ginkaku’s fingers. He bites his lip as Ginkaku starts rubbing against his prostate, slipping a third finger inside him. It’s getting harder to stay quiet, a moan building up in the back of his throat as his cock drips precum.

“You’re getting pretty excited, aren’t you?” asks Ginkaku, sliding his hand further down Tobirama’s thigh to brush a knuckle against his aching arousal. “It’s hot how wet you get. Not everyone makes this much precum.”

Tobirama averts his eyes, the tips of his ears feeling hot. He has _no_ experience with this type of dirty talk, and it’s unnerving to hear it from his captors. Unnerving. Embarrassing. Arousing.

“I guess it’s good we’re not interested in a chatty pet,” says Kinkaku, amused. “It’s cute how shy you are.”

“It definitely is. Still, a little noise doesn’t hurt. Won’t you moan for us, pretty kitten?” asks Ginkaku.

Tobirama shakes his head, but Ginkaku twists his fingers just _so_ , and the moan spills out. He loses control, rocking his hips forward, grinding down into Ginkaku’s touch. It’s not a surprise when he gets spanked again, shuddering as his muscles tighten.

“Mm. We’ll have to work on that, teaching you to hold still. Though you did good for so early in your training,” says Ginkaku.

“I suppose that brings us up to rule number nine. We’ll be giving you lessons every day, teaching you to be the pet we want.  We expect you to cooperate and follow instructions to the best of your ability.”

“And that leaves us with the last rule. Number ten. Be obedient. Whatever we say is the law of the land. You’re our property now, and we won’t tolerate any disobedience.”

“Now, I think it’s time for his lesson, don’t you, Ginkaku?”

“I do, Kinkaku. Lesson one, pet. We’re going to teach you how to suck cock. Go kneel in front of Kinkaku.”

Tobirama shakily gets to his feet, biting back a whimper as the fingers slip free. He sinks to his knees, crawling the short distance over to Kinkaku. The other man frees his erection, pushing his pants down to his knees, then grabs a handful of Tobirama’s hair to pull him closer.

“Alright, pet, since this is your first time, I’ll give you detailed instructions. Pay attention for next time,” says Kinkaku. “Start with your tongue. Lick the tip and work your way down. Really get my dick wet.”

Tobirama reluctantly does as he’s told, licking his way down to the base of Kinkaku’s cock, then further down when prompted. He lets saliva build up in his mouth when Kinkaku complains about it being too dry, getting his balls wet.

“Good. Now start to take me in your mouth. Hands behind your back. I don’t want you trying to touch yourself while I’m distracted,” says Kinkaku.

He’s allowed to lower his head slowly, nobody stopping him when he has to pull back to avoid choking. Instead, they talk him through relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose, coaxing him to take more into his mouth each time. He follows their instructions, dragging his tongue along the shaft and sucking as he pulls his mouth back, flicking his tongue against the tip before sinking back down.

Kinkaku groans deeply, hand tightening in Tobirama’s hair before relaxing his grip. Tobirama shivers as he starts to stroke his fingers through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. He feels like he’s being petted, rewarded for doing a good job. It’s condescending and bafflingly arousing.

“That’s it. Such a good pet. Keep trying to take more in,” says Kinkaku.

Tobirama moans softly, heat flushing through him at the praise, spoken in such a deep, arousal laden voice. Did he have a voice kink too? Why else would the sound of their pleasure get him so hot?

“Ah, feels so good,” moans Kinkaku, panting for breath. “Next… _ah_ …..next lesson, pet. Swallowing.”

“Drink everything he gives you, pet. Don’t let anything drip out,” says Ginkaku.

Tobirama gags as his head is pulled down, forcibly held in place as thick cum shoots down his throat. He hastily swallows what he can, but a few drops escape the corner of his mouth while he’s struggling to breathe.

“Hmm. A decent first attempt,” says Kinkaku. He swipes his thumb over the spilled cum, then wipes it off onto Tobirama’s tongue. “You’ll get better at swallowing with practice.”

“Now it’s my turn. Present your ass to me, pet,” says Ginkaku.

Tobirama furrows his brow in confusion, not entirely sure what he means. He turns around, getting on his hands and knees with his back to Ginkaku, looking over his shoulder to gauge the man’s reaction.

“That’s close. Lower your torso more and spread your ass cheeks for me,” says Ginkaku.

He very much does _not_ want to do that. Hiding a grimace, he reaches back, showing Ginkaku his slick hole. His face heats as they do nothing but stare for nearly a minute, then Ginkaku approaches, kneeling behind him. There’s the rustling of clothes before the tip of Ginkaku’s cock nudges against his hole, just barely pushing in before he pulls back.

His muscles clench as Ginkaku does that several times, nerves tingling with pleasure. Then Ginkaku just….stops, the head of his cock inside him. Without thinking, he squirms back, working himself onto Ginkaku’s cock, moaning breathlessly as he’s stretched open.

“Good pet. Go ahead and fuck yourself for me, pretty boy.”

Tobirama pauses, emotions warring. “…Can I put my hands down?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I don’t want you falling on your face,” says Ginkaku.

Well, that was surprisingly reasonable. But they were still assholes.

Tobirama braces his hands against the floor, ignoring his shame and embarrassment as he rocks his body back and forth. He closes his eyes as the pleasure builds, trying to hold it back, but he’s never had to deny himself before.

“The…cock ring,” he chokes out, gritting his teeth against a moan.

Ginkaku growls, snapping his hips forward at the same time Tobirama pushes back. He lets out a pleasured cry, shaking with the need to cum. A harsh slap against his ass doesn’t help his self-control, precum dripping from his twitching cock.

“Tch. We’ll need to work on your stamina next,” says Ginkaku, reaching down to slide the shock ring off.

He doesn’t have long to feel relieved, as Kinkaku quickly tosses a normal cock ring over to him. Ginkaku slides it on, ignoring his whimpering moan.

“Now, back to work.” Ginkaku slaps his thigh. “If you stop before I cum again, you’ll be punished.”

Tobirama takes a moment to shove down his anger, then starts moving again. He tries not to show how affected he is, but he can’t stay silent. Every time that thick cock drags across his sweet spot, bursts of nova-hot pleasure go off inside his stomach. He finds himself angling his hips, making sure that spot gets hit every time he thrusts back, shortening his thrusts so that barely any of Ginkaku’s cock leaves him before he’s pushing back.

Behind him, Ginkaku is unabashed in his moans, his voice deep and appreciative. The other’s hips will occasionally jerk forward before stilling, a reaction to the pleasure. Somehow, it turns Tobirama on even more, to feel and hear Ginkaku’s enjoyment. (His mind tries to protest. He doesn’t even _like_ Ginkaku, so why…?)

“ _Fuck._ So close,” breathes Ginkaku. “Keep going, pet. Going to fill you up with my seed. Mark you as mine.”

Tobirama gives a strangled moan, vividly imagining Ginkaku’s words. His body craves it, muscles clenching as he speeds up his pace, eager to milk Ginkaku dry. He manages to keep the pleas behind clenched teeth, knowing he’ll regret begging when he’s no longer aroused.

“ _Yes._ ” Ginkaku surges forward, holding Tobirama in place as he bites into his shoulder, pumping his hips a few times as he empties his load, coating Tobirama’s inner walls with his seed.

Tobirama squirms as his pleasure is cut off abruptly, neck throbbing with a pain that in no way diminishes his arousal. His cock aches to be touched, but he keeps his hands against the floor with a great deal of will. The fact that they would stop him anyway, and possibly deny him as punishment, is the only thing keeping him from touching himself.

Ginkaku lets out a contented hum, lazily roaming his hands over Tobirama’s body. He slowly pulls out, licking his lips as cum begins to drip down Tobirama’s thighs. Reaching down, he scoops the cum off Tobirama’s legs and pushes it back inside with two fingers.

Kinkaku joins them on the floor a moment later, sticking his own fingers inside. Tobirama bites back a whimper as they tug at the rim of his hole, two fingers on either side, stretching him open. He feels empty, silently cursing at how his body wants another round.

“Gorgeous. Just look at you, pet, stretched out and dripping. Almost makes me wish I had a camera, but developing film is such a hassle,” says Kinkaku.

“Lucky for us, we get to see the real thing whenever we like,” says Ginkaku.

His muscles tremble as they sink their fingers in as deep as they can go, calloused fingertips dragging across his inner walls. He finds himself pushing back into their touch, mouth open in a wordless moan.

“Heh. He seems to like this. Wonder if we can get him to beg?” asks Kinkaku.

“What do you think of that, pet? You want us to make you cum?” asks Ginkaku.

Pride makes him clamp his lips shut, unwilling to beg. That doesn’t deter them. They continue to stretch him open while their other hands roam over his body. One of them fondles his chest, circling around his nipples with a light touch before pinching the hardened nubs, one at a time.

The other teases his cock, using his precum to slick the way as he slowly strokes his shaft. He can barely think through the haze of pleasure, mindlessly rocking his hips back, but they move with him, keeping their touch slow and gentle. It’s maddening.

“Please—” He gasps out, resolve breaking.

“Hmm? Please what? Beg prettily enough and we might give you what you want,” says Kinkaku.

Tobirama swallows thickly. “Please, let me cum?”

Kinkaku tsks. “You can do better than that. Perhaps you just aren’t desperate enough.”

Tobirama loses track of time after that, getting lost in a haze of sensation. He barely registers the sounds coming out of his own mouth. Moans, whimpers, and gasped pleas. His pride takes a backseat as his body begs for release.

“Much better.” Kinkaku slips the cock ring off, then starts pumping Tobirama’s cock firmly. “Go ahead and cum for us, kitten.”

Tobirama all but collapses as the pleasure sears through him, catching himself on his forearms so his head doesn’t hit the floor. His hips are kept elevated by Ginkaku, his other hand still working him open. He squirms as Kinkaku continues stroking his cock, nerves rapidly become oversensitive.

“…hurts,” he mutters into the floor, twitching as Kinkaku traces circles around the head of his cock. Would they stop or was he going to have to break one of their rules by pulling away?

“I guess that’s the downside of sensitivity. It may feel really good at the beginning, but then quickly turns painful after you’ve cum,” says Kinkaku, still moving his hand.

Tobirama whines, and he would feel embarrassed, except that it gets them to _finally_ let him go. He drops the rest of the way to the floor, luxuriating in the lack of pain or aching arousal.

 “I think we wore him out,” says Ginkaku, amused.

“Heh.” Kinkaku grins smugly. “Think he needs a nap?”

“Maybe if we put some blankets down in the living room corner. Keeping him in the basement every time we’re not using him wouldn’t be healthy,” says Ginkaku.

_‘And the rest of this is?’_ thinks Tobirama, incredulous.

He doesn’t move as Kinkaku gets blankets from the hall closet and makes a pile in the corner. Ginkaku heads to the bathroom and gets a damp cloth to wipe everyone clean. He’s at least happy not to have dried semen sticking in uncomfortable places.

They put his wrists in padded cuffs, a two-foot chain between them, then nudge him over to the corner. He lies down on the blankets, feeling a bit undignified, but he’s still too sore to sit comfortably.

“There we go, pet. We’ll let you rest a bit, then work on more obedience training later,” says Ginkaku.

“We still have to teach you the daily exercises we want you to do,” says Kinkaku. “In the meantime, I need to make a run to the store. You okay to watch him, Ginkaku?”

“Yeah, go ahead. We’ll be fine.”

Tobirama tunes them out as they move around the house, Ginkaku creating a shadow clone to fetch him things so that he can stay in the living room to watch him. He’s a bit envious, seeing the other with a book in hand. Is his capture with them going to be emotional turmoil followed by long periods of boredom? Exercise, sex, food, and sleep. That’s what the rest of his days are going to be, unless he can escape?

He broods in silence, contemplating his existence, wishing he was tired enough to sleep. After a while, he gets bored of feeling sorry for himself. Instead, he works on making escape plans. He knows the layout of the house well-enough, though being able to case out the second floor would help. Especially since that’s where they keep the weapons. Without his chakra, that might be his only way of fighting back.

However, stealth is probably the better option. If he can find where they keep the key to his collar, all he’ll have to do is take it off and teleport out of here. He highly doubts their chakra barrier can keep him from using that technique, considering he’s the only who knows how it works.

How do they even have a barrier like that? The two of them act so brutish, masculine and interested only in fighting. And yet they have a library upstairs, don’t they? Do they have a hidden intellectual side? That could make escape more complicated. He needs to know his opponent’s strengths to create an effective counter.

For now, all he can do is wait and observe. He’ll bide his time and watch everything they do. They’ll slip up eventually. Everyone does. Then he’ll make his move and get out of here.


End file.
